


"Wherever you are..." - ONESHOT

by summer0294



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Shonen Ai, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer0294/pseuds/summer0294
Summary: Happy New Year, Yuuri.Always thinking in you... Victor.





	

Within 1 hour more will be New Year ...

And, I can't believe that in my 20 years old, I has missed my plane flight.

My name is Victor Nikiforov, and today I'll tell you a little anecdote ...

Of course, I don't have to say that I didn't get on time, and also that the simple backpack that I carried on my back wasn't too heavy to be able to walk.

The thing is... That I really wanted to celebrate tonight with my college classmates, but it was too late to mourn.  
Moscow was the destination, but now I'm so far from that place.

I was stranded and standing at the airport in Norwich, watching the large panel that indicated flight schedules, my face melting in frustration at having to wait. But, what was waiting for? When very apart from having friends ... there was no special someone wishing to see me.

I really wish that someone was thinking about me now.

And that was, when I saw him.

A few meters away, an Asian teenanger, was carrying a very sad countenance while he looked at the same panel I saw.  
I thought he was disoriented, but ...  
I found myself in surprise, when I notice that he lost his flight too.

I approached him to his side and he watched me slightly surprised, I think the fact of being in the same situation made our reactions somehow turned off.

But ... All that changed when I shook his hand.

"My name is Yuuri"  
It was what he told me using the global language, while smiling and scratching his hair.

So I answered him  
"And mine is Victor"

So, without further ado ...

As expected from myself, I changed the pace of the atmosphere in a couple of minutes.

Seeing us stagnant, I proposed to Yuuri to have fun until the end of tonight, and a few minutes after he took to think ... He accepted.

Inevitably I couldn't help feeling happy, and I took his hand.

We both left the airport and the first thing I did was to stop a taxi and then I asked If the driver could take us to the nearest amusement park.  
The man nodded, and we set out on the journey.

We arrived at the amusement park of the same city, and indeed there was many people of different ages, mostly parents accompanied with their children of no more than 13 years.

Probably Yuuri and I ... we will be just two strangers trying to lighten the weight of our unhappy night.

But it's better than being alone.

After touring the place for about 15 minutes, I think it was necessary to do more than exchange tastes and dreams. However, without him noticing, I took his hand and started to run.

Yuuri screamed for me to run carefully, but I ignored his words because without knowing it ...  
A strange feeling began to grow inside me.  
At the rhythm of our steps something in my heart wasn't right, something in my head resonated demanding for this keep going and not end yet.

In fact I really enjoyed it that night, I also think I spent almost all my money on sweets and trying out all the games there was.

But before I knew it, the time was up.

Missing a single minute for the new year to come ...

I decided to take Yuuri to the stands that were far from the amusement park; Sitting in front of an old pond, we watched the sky.  
Waiting for the countdown and of course the fireworks.

He didn't say anything and I didn't either. I think the one responsible for all this, it was the extreme fatigue that lay on us.

But the fact that I wasn't alone, was something that even I didn't expect.

Then ... It started.

"It's great, seeing this with someone else, don't you think?"

I said without taking my eyes off the bright sky that echoed to the rhythm of the fireworks.

"Yes"

It was his response, practically doing the same. Or so I thought.

The last fireworks were about to end so I turned to see the friend I had made, but as soon as I did, all I could see ... It was the shocked expression that was reflected in his tears.

So I ask to myself, It was okay to bring him with me?, and then I remembered that the fact that he was young, wouldn't change his concept to understand my crazy decisions ...

I couldn't resist and at the sound of the last bell, I hugged him very hard and he also did the same.

At the end of this, we returned to the airport and as soon as we arrived ...

A bittersweet surprise awaited us.

My friends never waited for me in Moscow, they traveled here just to see me ... And with respect to Yuuri, a young woman of her own origin waits at the foot of one of the airport's electric stairs, shaking her hands, so in that way he could see her..

-His girlfriend?

I thought, feeling a strange and sharp pain in the chest. But irremediably my friends distracted me with laughter and hugs, which made him lose his attention, and when I returned to look.

He had gone.

It's been 4 years since, and so until now ... I regret, that I didn't ask for your number.

Of all things, the most important thing was to forget.

And for that reason, I keep waiting ...

Sitting on the same bench in front of the pond where I once embraced you, and where I could felt your frozen body was complemented mine.

I hope that tonight, you can let me see once more the intense brightness of your eyes which overshadowed the fireworks, lighting in me this desperate obsession for another time.

Please, don't delay ...


End file.
